The Concert
by Starfox225
Summary: Hilda has just returned from a two year journey around the world, and her angry mother is forcing to escort Rosa to a concert. A simple task leads to a meeting with an old friend. While Hilda deals with her inner turmoil, Rosa is eager to attend a concert for the Idol Christopher, but she learns his greatest secret.
1. Prolog- Midnight Train Ride

Prolog: The Midnight Train Ride

"Zekrom use Fusion Bolt!" yelled Hilda bravely to her mighty electric black dragon Zekrom, the black winged dragon towered over the immaculate battlefield within the throne room of Team Plasma's castle and Zekrom's large tail glowed blue as power coursed through his generator like tail. Zekrom glanced back at his trainer with his deep red eyes and nodded truthfully, before returning his attention to his enemy across the battlefield.

Hilda stood tall with confidence and pride. She was thin and slender. She was exceptionally beautiful and within her dark blue eyes burned a fierce determination to vanquish Team Plasma, along with their leader N. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy high ponytail and Hilda's favorite pink pokeball baseball cap sat promptly She wore a white tank top, an open black short-sleeved vest, and a pair of damaged blue jean short shorts, with her hot pink satchel draped across her shoulder.

Hilda's blue eyes narrowed as she spotted her opponent standing behind the mighty white dragon Reshiram was the King of Team Plasma N. N was tall and thin. Hilda had once found his mysterious demeanor strangely alluring, but now his bluish gray eyes only stirred anger within her. As their eyes met N smiled and fixed his long tea green hair, which was pulled back in a low ponytail. N wore a long-sleeved black undershirt, a long-sleeved white collared shirt, a pair of beige pants, and a plain black and white cap. Under N's command was the white fire legendary dragon Reshiram, he stood ready awaiting N's command.

Zekrom growled loudly as his tail glowed ever brighter while he charged electrical power. The air around him began to glow dark blue, forming a blue aura around Zekrom. Suddenly a bolt of blue lighting towards Reshiram, catching N off guard. The bolt smashed into Reshiram sending her backward nearly missing N.

"Flamethrower," directed N to his white dragon. A jet of orange flames shot from Reshiram's mouth completely missing Zekrom, but aimed directly at Hilda. Hilda was frozen in place.

"Hilda!" screamed N in terror, before the flames touched into Hilda. Pain seared though Hilda's body as the flames engulfed her body. The two legendary dragons froze when they heard Hilda's intense and pitiful cries of extreme pain. N dashed over to Hilda and attempted to catch her, before she slammed into the ground only to fail.

The next thing Hilda knew she was being cradled in N's arms and he held her tightly. Tears rolled down N's pale face and his bluish gray eyes were puffy from crying.

"Hilda! Hilda! Hilda please stay with me!" cried N choking on his tears. Hilda vision slowly was blocked by a bright blinding white light.

Suddenly Hilda woke up and her hat fell off her head, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Hilda was breathing heavily, with beads of sweat forming on her brow, and she rested her head against the back of the seat. A moment later Hilda yawned and then she grabbed her cap off the floor of her train cabin. The train cabin was dark aside from the sliver moonlight streaming through the large window beside Hilda. Next to Hilda in the seat laid a giant ball of thick dark red and black fur that rose, and fell. In the seat directly across from Hilda slept two humanoid creatures. Beside the window was a tall blue humanoid pokemon with canine-like features called Lucario. Next to Lucario was curled up rested a tall blue and white creature with blue extendable blades on his elbows named Erureido. Both Lucario and Erureido were sound asleep and they snored softly.

Suddenly the large ball of fur began to stir and a black canine muzzle emerged from the red furry mass. The wolf-like black creatures stretched out revealing its grey clawed limbs and shifting its long thick red mane. It stared at Hilda with its fearsome slanted blue eyes.

"Hello Zoroark... sorry did I wake you?" whispered Hilda to the black canine. Zoroark looked back at her with a look that seemed to say, What's wrong?

"I had that dream again," admitted Hilda quietly to Zoroark. Zoroark responded with a soft look to say, "It will be alright," and Zoroark placed its head on Hilda's lap. Hilda ran her fingers through Zoroark's thick dark red mane and she stared out the window watching the twilight landscape go by. Hilda was silent and Zoroark's remained in Hilda's lap.

Just above the edge of the midnight horizon Hilda spotted a white winged creature flying thourgh the starry night sky. The white creature flew up crossing in front of the silver full moon. As the creature crossed over the moon, Hilda saw a familiar silhouette riding on the creature's back. Then the white creature disappeared in a fiery blaze.

"N," whispered Hilda, a single tear rolled down her pale cheek. Then she noticed that Zoroark's weight had disappeared. Hilda turned to see in the spot where Zoroark had been sat N leaning against the wall. Hilda stared sat N in disbelief and N smiled at her mischievously.

"The first time we met I saw in your eyes the most beautiful and pretty girl, that I could want in my life," said N softly, as he inched closer to Hilda. N forced Hilda against the wall of the cabin and Hilda's heart was pounding. N's regal bluish gray eyes twinkled as he leaned in closer.

"Zoroark that's enough," snapped Hilda. N immediately shied away and his eyes turned a deep blue.

"You need to face you fears," said Zoroark, still in the form of N, leaning back against the seat.

"Zoroark...I have no fears," argued Hilda glaring at Zoroark and crossing her arms.

"Ever since we returned to Unova you have been having that reoccurring nightmare and you call out to him in your sleep," pointed out Zoroark.

"I'm still angry with him," remarked Hilda crassly. Zoroark smirked and began to lean in.

"Okay Zoroark change back... you're making me uncomfortable," complained Hilda. Zoroark signed and shifted back into his black foxlike form in a flash of red light. Back in its foxlike form Zoroark rested its head in Hilda's lap and began to purr.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday," whispered Hilda stroking Zoroark's thick red mane. Zoroark smiled mischievously.


	2. Chapter 1- Welcome to Nimbasa City

Chapter 1- Welcome to Nimbasa City POV- Hilda

"Hilda over here!" yelled Rosa over the roar of the crowd that filtered through the Nimbasa City Train Station. Rosa stood in the center of platform for Train 456 from Nacrene City. The platform was flooded by people existing the train. To get a better view Rosa was standing on top of a bench in the middle of the platform.

Rosa was tall and slender. Rosa's facial features were pretty and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the bright light of the Nimbasa City Train Station. Rosa's long brown hair was pulled back in two brown pigtails on either sides of her head. She wore a long-sleeved blue and white shirts, a short yellow skirt with black leggings underneath, and a white visor with a pink stripe across the front.

Out of the nearest train door stepped Hilda followed by her large foxlike pokemon Zoroark at her side. Hilda strode out onto the train platform. Hilda's long dark brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and her pink pokeball cap sat promptly a top her head. She was tall and thin. Her dark blue eyes glimmered in the light. Hilda wore her typical damaged jean short shorts, a white fitted t-shirt, a white scarf, and a ragged brown fur-lined jacket with her hot pink satchel slung over shoulder. It took Hilda a second to notice Rosa yelling at her and then she walked through the crowd toward Rosa.

"Hilda it's so good to see you!" cried Rosa jumping down and rushed over to hug Hilda. Zoroark immediately stepped in between them and growled threateningly at Rosa .

"Sorry my Zoroark is a bit protective. Zoroark return!" shouted Hilda gripping at black and sliver pokeball. A red beam of energy shout out of the ball capturing Zoroark and pulling him into the pokeball. Upon Zoroark entering the ball, it condensed into an orb the size of a ping pong ball, and then Hilda slid the pokeball into the pocket of her brown jacket.

"That's alright…. Pokemon tend to be protective of their trainer," said Rosa shaking off Zoroark's threat.

"Let's get out of here and get some food. I'm starving," said Hilda as her stomach growled loudly. Rosa nodded and the pair walked through the crowd fighting their way to the exist.

"So how was your train ride?" asked Rosa as the two trainers existed the Nimbasa City Train Station and into the street.

"It was alright, but I nearly got any sleep last night," admitted Hilda, squinting as the bright sunlight hit her dark blue eyes.

"Come on I know this really good restaurant that serves really good food," said Rosa leading Hilda down the street away from the train station. Hilda followed Rosa in silence and she looked around trying to refamiliarize herself with Nimbasa City. After a short ten minute walk the pair arrived at the Kalos-style called Café Cambria.

"Welcome to Café Cambria!" said Rosa happily opening the door to the small café.

Hilda stepped through the glass door into the small café, and she was overwhelmed by the sweet smell of coffee and pastries. The café was small and a majority of the space was taken up by the glass counter, full of tasty looking pastries and other baked goods. Three large stainless steel tanks sat on a brass rank behind the counter, and the metal tanks were used to dispense hot liquids, such as hot water for making tea or coffee. There were four black wooden tables, with two wooden chairs each, placed around the café. Behind the counter stood a tall pale-skinned young teenage waiter about Hilda's age, with dark brown curly hair, and the waiter was dressed in a formal white shirt, black dress pants, and a long dark blue apron.

"Hey Rosa! It's good to see you," said the waiter, greeting Rosa with a friendly smile. Rosa smiled and walked up to the counter, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello Andrew. How is your day?" asked Rosa sweetly, leaning on the counter. Andrew smiled.

"My day been pretty good. So what can I get you and your pretty friend?" asked Andrew, smiling at Hilda before returning his gaze to Rosa. Hilda looked away awkwardly and she took a step back.

"I would like two slices of pizza topped with diced slowpoke tail and a soda pop. Hilda what do you want?" asked Rosa turning to Hilda.

"Just give me a grilled basculin sandwich and some berry juice," replied Hilda crossing her arms and looking down shyly.

"Alright, I'll have that out in about fifteen minutes," said Andrew disappearing into a doorway behind the counter that lead to the kitchen. While the two were waiting they went and sat at the nearest table.

"Do you have a crush on that waiter?" asked Hilda.

"Of course not. I have a boyfriend," answered Rosa.

"Who is your boyfriend?" said Hilda.

"His name is Curtis. He is sweet, kind, loyal, and so handsome," said Rosa reflecting on her time with Curtis. "So who is your special someone?" asked Rosa.

"No one…," answered Hilda awkwardly.

"Every girl has one," remarked Rosa. Hilda gave her glare before answering.

"Fine…..there was this one guy I may have had a crush on…a long time ago," admitted Hilda trailing off.

"Who?" asked Rosa eagerly awaiting Hilda's answer.

"His name was….," answered Hilda, but she was cut off by Andrew's return.

"Alright ladies! Here is your order," said Andrew, as he placed their meals gently on the table along with their drinks.

"Enjoy!" said Andrew disappearing behind the counter and back into the kitchen.

"You were saying…..," taunted Rosa.

"It's nothing," said Hilda awkwardly dodging Rosa's question, and starting to eat her sandwich to avoid answering. Rosa followed her lead and started to leisurely eat her pizza.

"Your just like my mom says," commented Rosa with her mouth full. Hilda swallowed the lump of food in her mouth while she thought of a response.

"How so?" asked Hilda.

"My mom told me that you have been emotionally detached every since you returned two months ago. Where did you disappear?" responded Rosa looking directly into Hilda's blue eyes. Hilda nervously avoided her gaze.

"It's a long story that ends with failure. I would prefer not to talk about it…" answered Hilda with a sigh. She returned her focus to finishing her sandwich. The two remained silent while they ate their food. Twenty minutes of awkward silence later both finished their meals and drinks. Once Andrew noticed he came over to pick up their dirty plates and return them to the kitchen.

"My stomach isn't agreeing me. I'm going to the bathroom," said Rosa standing up and then she rushed to the bathroom clutching her stomach. A couple seconds later Andrew reemerged from the kitchen and noticed Hilda sitting all alone. He walked over to the table.  
"Mind if I sit down?" asked Andrew politely. Hilda nodded so he sat down across from her.

"You alright? You seem a bit depressed," mentioned Andrew.

"It's nothing….," mumbled Hilda, avoiding Andrew's gaze.

"Your avoiding my eyes which means your nervous about something, and based on your body language I'd say it's pretty big. My guess is boyfriend troubles," said Andrew. Hilda was dead silent and she awkwardly stared down at her hands.

"Your silence speaks volumes," said Andrew. A tiny smiled crossed Hilda's pale pink lips as she glanced up from her hands.

"Good an actual sign of emotion," said Andrew smiling.

"Andrew stop flirting!" shouted Rosa returning from her trip to the bathroom. Rosa over hastily rushed over to the table to scold Andrew. Her pale cheeks were staring to turn a light rosy red.

"Sorry I was just having a very one-sided conversation with Hilda here," said Andrew with a smirk. He stood up and stepped aside.

"Come on, Hilda lets go. I'll show you where we're staying," said Rosa with her arms crossed.

"Don't we need to pay?" asked Hilda.

"Nah…..you to go ahead. It's on the house," said Andrew as he walked behind the counter.  
"Let's go," said Rosa, as she walked over to the front door and then she existed the café. Hilda followed Rosa, but before she left Hilda looked back at Andrew.

"Call me if you get the chance," said Andrew before Hilda left. Hilda followed Rosa down the street, as cars and cyclists speed past the pair on the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" asked Hilda, as she ran to catch up with Rosa.

"The Pokemon Center there is free loading," replied Rosa.

"Yeah I know. I spent two years traveling around four different regions," said Hilda sharing information about her travels.  
"Wow, you been everywhere," said Rosa amazed.

"No I still haven't been to Kanto," said Hilda.  
"Hey where did you get your Zoroark?" asked Rosa.

"From an old friend," answered Hilda.

"And who was this old friend?" asked Rosa.

"My lips are sealed," said Hilda refusing to elaborate on the topic of her love life.

"I'll get it out of you someday," said Rosa.

"Speaking of which tell me more about this boy you're dating," said Hilda.

"Curtis is the best and he's so handsome," said Rosa.

"You already told me that. Umm…how did you two meet?" asked Hilda trying to make conversation, as the pair walked up on the Pokemon Center.

"Sorry, I'll tell you later. We need to go reserve a room," said Rosa, as she lead Hilda into the Pokemon Center.

The automatic sliding doors of the Pokemon Center opened up into a large rectangular room. The Pokemon Center had orange walls and glossy white tile floors with a large pokeball design in the center of the room. On both sides of the room next to the doors were four large wooden tables surrounded by several different colored chairs. Trainers sat around the tables telling stories of their travels and boasting about their experiences in battle. Directly across from the doors was a large orange counter that was staffed by a short woman in a nurse uniform with red pigtails. To the right of the counter were four large PCs, and to the left of the counter was a staircase that lead to the seconds floor of the Pokemon Center.

The pair walked up to the counter. The nurse greeted the two trainers with a friendly smile.

"Hello girls! How many I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Hi Nurse Joy! Can I reserved a room?" said Rosa.

"Here is a key. It's room 2C," said Nurse Joy, as she handed Rosa a key.

"Thank you," replied Rosa. Hilda followed Rosa to the stairs and up the stairs to the second floor.


	3. Chapter 2- Time to Make A Call

Chapter 2- Time to Make A Call POV-Rosa

"So what is it like in Kalos?" asked Rosa. The two girls had settled into their room in the Nimbasa City Pokemon Center, and they were both getting ready for bed. The room was small, and contained two twin beds with orange bedding, a small table between the beds one truck at the foot of each bed, and an attached bathroom. Rosa sat on her bed in her pajamas, while Hilda sat on the bed across from Rosa combing through her long brown hair.

"Kalos is a beautiful region, full of several exotic species of pokemon and many wonderful people. I must admit the men in Kalos are quiet attractive," said Hilda with smirk.

"Did you meet that mysterious green-haired boy in Kalos?" asked Rosa.

"No, and quiet asking," hissed Hilda, as she set her hair brush on the night stand.

"I'll get it out of you eventually," said Rosa.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Hilda smirked. "Well since you're so keen on talking about boys, how about you tell how you met Curtis?"

"It's a long story," replied Rosa.

"We've got time," said Hilda leaning on the back board of her bed.

"I met Curtis a couple months when I found his Xtranscevier in the amusement park. He called me several times, before we met at the ferries wheel to return his Xtranscevier," said Rosa.

"It's always the Ferris wheel," whispered Hilda under her breath.

"After that we kept in contact, which eventually lead to several very romantic dates. Then he asked me to be a girlfriend and the rest is history," said Rosa.

"At least you have a more successful love life than me," said Hilda.

"Hilda, you beat the league challenges of four different regions, you defeated Team Plasma, and you're beautiful. Surely you have guys knocking down you're door," said Rosa.

"Tell that to my ex-s?" complained Hilda.

"Is the green-haired boy one of your ex-s?" asked Rosa.

"I don't think he qualifies and didn't I say not to ask about him," growled Hilda.

"Someone's depressed," said Rosa, as Hilda curled up and stared at the wall.

"Be quiet….. I'm going to sleep," growled Hilda, as she curled up underneath the covers.

"I really need to introduce Hilda to one of my guy friends. Maybe N, he's nice enough," thought Rosa, as she noticed that Hilda had drifted off to sleep.

"Where is my Xtranscevier?" asked Rosa quietly. Her blue eyes shot over to the night stand, where her hot pink Xtranscevier sat. Rosa grabbed her Xtranscevier and scrolled through the contact list until she found the number she wanted. With the press of a button the Xtranscevier started to ring. A few seconds later, the familiar face of the green-haired N appeared on the tiny screen.

"Hey Rosa! How's it going?" greeted N with a friendly grin.

"Hi N. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" asked Rosa.

"Sure, what is it?" replied N.

"Just come to the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City tomorrow night and try to look nice," answered Rosa.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what this is about?" he asked.

"No, it's a surprise. There someone I want you to meet, but will say she has a thing for guys with green hair," she said.

"Good for me," N smirked. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow night," said N.

"Don't forget to dress up a little," said Rosa, as she hung up the video call. She laid her Xtranscevier back on the night stand. Rosa switched off the lamp causing darkness to consume the tiny room. Then she slid beneath the cozy bright orange blanket and laid her head on the fluffy white pillow. Rosa closed her eyes and she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3- More Nightmares

Chapter 3: More Nightmares P.O.V: Hilda

Hilda struggled to breathe as she fought to stay afloat in the bottom-less pool of freezing black water. She found herself sinking into a deep pool of water. Hilda kicked her legs desperately trying to stay above the waterline. With every attempt at snagging a breath, Hilda swallowed more and more water. She could feel her lungs staring to fill with water. As her muscles began to give out, a strong hand yanked her out of the water by the throat. Fear overwhelmed Hilda when she recognized the man who was holding her captive. It was Ghetsis.

Ghetsis was a tall and intimating old man. He glared at Hilda with his dark red eyes and a evil smirk graced his lips. Ghetsis's long black cloak was wrapped around his broad shoulders. With one hand, Ghetsis held up Hilda and slowly closed his ringers around Hilda's throat.

"You will suffer for what you have done," growled Ghetsis with a vicious glare. Hilda tried to spit out a response, but his tight grip on her throat was starting to restrict her breathing. Ghetsis slammed Hilda hard into the ground. As she hit the hard concrete, pain rippled through Hilda's whole body, and she screamed loudly when her head smashed into the ground. With a painful moan, she managed to sit up by putting her full weight on her arm. Hilda glanced at the gray concrete ground to see her red blood splattered out on the ground. She touched her palm to her forehead to find her hand covered in crimson blood. Ghetsis smirked as he watched Hilda lying disoriented on the ground.

"What's wrong? Is the great Hero of Unova hurt?" mocked Ghetsis.

"What did I ever do to you?" cried Hilda with blood drizzling down the side of her face.

"You corrupted the heart of my son and turned him against me," shouted Ghetsis, raising his long iron staff above his head.

"I gave him his freedom," said Hilda, before Ghetsis drove his staff directly through Hilda's heart.

A blood-curling scream echoed through the girls' tiny room, as Hilda jolted awake. Hilda anxiously looked around the room. Her face was bright red and her forehead was covered in sweat. Tears rolled down her face like a steady river. At her feet Hilda saw the black foxlike form of Zoroark beginning to stir. The black fox pokemon observed the frantic cries of his trainer. Zoroark buried her face in Zoroark's soft shaggy black mane, as she wept loudly.

"Hilda, are you okay? I heard a scream," said Rosa barging out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her soaking wet hair. Hilda remained silent, and she nervously clutched Zoroark's furry mane. Hilda's cold tears laced the red tips of Zoroark's mane. Rosa rushed to Hilda's side despite the protective growled coming from Zoroark.

"Yeah sorry, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," wept slowly lifting her head up out of Zoroark's black fur, with tears still running down her face. Hilda started to dry her wet eyes.

"What the hell happened in your dream?" asked Rosa. Hilda wanted to tell Rosa the truth, but ultimately decided not to.

"It's nothing," answered Hilda.

"Dude, if something is bothering you, you can tell me," said Rosa.

"No, I'm fine. It was a bad dream," replied Hilda calming down and stopping her sobbing. "Why don't you go finish drying your hair?"

"Fine, but are you sure that you're okay?" said Rosa, before she disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm good," said Hilda, as Rosa shut the bathroom door and continued to dry her hair using a hair dryer. Hilda relaxed slightly, and she did notice Zoroark moving off of her lap. Hilda witnessed a flash of red light, the signature sign of Zoroark's transformation, and then she saw a young man sitting on the edge of her bed.

Hilda recognized the young man as one of Zoroark's favorite human forms. Zoroark was tall and had a build nearly identical to his former trainer. He had spikey black hair with dark red tips and a pair of bright blue eyes that were full of concern. He wore a dark gray t-shirt, blue jeans, a black trench coat, and a dark red scarf.

"It was another one of those dreams. Wasn't it?" asked Zoroark.

"Yeah," replied Hilda.

"What was it this time?" he asked.

"I saw Ghetsis and….he killed me," admitted Hilda. "The dreams are getting worse."

"Are you sure you're alright? I don't think that you slept soundly since we've returned to Unova," said Zoroark.

"Honestly, I don't know," said Hilda closing her eyes as she was in pain.

"Maybe you should get help," suggested Zoroark.

"For now I just need to get through the concert and then I'll figure out what to do from there," said Hilda with depressed sigh.

"I still think you should go see a therapist," said Zoroark.

"Shut up. You're a pokemon what do you know," Hilda finally recovered from her nightmare. "Return," said Hilda, as she grabbed Zoroark's pokeball off the nightstand and actives it. A red beam of light shot out of the pokeball and engulfed Zoroark, before it pulled him inside the pokeball. Hilda got up and walked over to the foot of the bed. She opened up the chest, and then Hilda grabbed a fresh set of clothes. Next Hilda walked up to the bathroom door.

"Rosa hurry up! I need to get ready," yelled Hilda over the sound of Rosa's hair dryer. Hilda heard the hair dryer turn off, and Rosa poked her head out the door.

"Fine," said Rosa, as she opened the door. Hilda stepped aside as Rosa existed the tiny bathroom. Hilda entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She examined her appearance in the mirror. Hilda had dark circles under her eyes, her dark brown hair was a mess, and overall her appearance was pretty horrible.

Ten minutes later Hilda was looking and feeling much better. She had washed her face and put on some makeup. Hilda had changed into a plain white t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a tan belt. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a messy high ponytail. With her dirty pajamas in hand, Hilda left the bathroom. She saw Rosa putting her hair up in her signature buns.

"You feeling better?" asked Rosa looking up at Hilda.

"Much better. So what time does the concert start?" said Hilda tossing her pajamas on her bed.

"It's in the Big Stadium by the Music Hall at seven o'clock," answered Rosa, finishing putting up her hair.

"What are we going to do until seven?" asked Hilda.

"Well I'm going to go have lunch with my boyfriend. I don't know about you," replied Rosa.

"I think I'll go see an old friend," said Hilda.

"Alright, but be sure to meet me at 6:30," responded Rosa grabbing her pink purse off her bed and walking over to the door. Rosa quickly existed the tiny room through the door.

Hilda grabbed her Xtranscevier, covered in faded pink paint, out of her satchel which was thrown lazily on the floor beside Hilda's bed. Hilda switched the device on. She scrolled through the contact list until she found the contact she wanted. Hilda held her breath as the Xtranscevier began to ring. She froze when a similar face appeared on the tiny screen.

"Hi Bianca," said Hilda awkwardly, as she look at the astonished blonde-haired girl appeared on screen.

"Hilda is that really you?" asked Bianca.

"In the flesh," replied Hilda. "Kind of."


	5. Chapter 4- Lunch Date

Chapter 4: Lunch Date P.O.V: Rosa

The air in Nimbasa City was pleasant and warm. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, and the cheerful songs of Pidoves filled the air. Rosa sat alone outside at a small restaurant near the center of Nimbasa City. She was examine a lunch menu with her hot pink hand bag laying on the ground at her feet. She had already ordered a soda pop, and she was deciding what she wanted to eat. Occasionally she would look up from the menu to scan the street from underneath the restaurant's green awing. As the minutes crept by, Rosa began to frantically glance down at her Xtranscevier on the black metal table.

"I hope Curtis gets here soon," thought Rosa. She had arranged to meet Curtis fifteen minutes earlier. He was late. He was always late. Rosa returned her focus to the menu, and did not noticed a green-haired teenage boy approaching.

"Hi Rosa," said the teenage boy. Rosa looked up and recognized immediately. It was Curtis.

Curtis was about five foot eleven inches and skinny. He was extremely handsome and he had bright light green eyes. Curtis wore a black and blue-stripped cap over his shaggy green hair. He was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, a green vest, a pair of khaki pants, and blue sneakers. Curtis had his black Xtranscevier strapped to his wrist.

"Your' re late," said a slightly annoyed Rosa.

"Sorry, I got caught up at work," said Curtis, as he sat down across from Rosa. "So what have you been up to?"

"Not much. How about you?" replied Rosa.

"I had to a ton of stuff to do for work," said Curtis looking down at his hands.

"Sounds fun," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Are you excited about the Christoph concert tonight?" asked Rosa with an eager smile.

"Um….sorry I've been meaning to tell you, but I can't make it," said Curtis nervously fingering his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" cried Rosa throwing the menu down on the table.

"Look I'm really sorry, but I want to make it up to you," said Curtis, as he pulled a plastic card out of his vest pocket. He slid the card over to Rosa. She curiously eyed the mysterious plastic card.

"What is it?" asked Rosa.

"I managed to snag a backstage pass for the concert from one of my co-workers the working for Christoph's record label," explained Curtis. Rosa smiled, and grabbed the backstage pass off the table. Then sucked it into her pocket.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"For now," replied Rosa with a smirk. Eventually the pair decided what to have for lunch and a blonde waiter took their orders. They talked while they waited for lunch.

"How is the filming of Love and Battles 2 going?" asked Curtis.

"Pretty good. I finally managed to get some time off from filming to go to the concert. I still wish you could come," said Rosa.

"For the millionth time I'm sorry. I have to work," said Curtis crossing his arms.

"I know," said Rosa rolling her eyes.

"I'll try to get off next week I promise," said Curtis. Their discussion was cut short when the waiter reappeared with their food. They ate while continuing to talk. Fifteen minutes later Rosa and Curtis had finished eating and had paid the bill. Curtis walked down the street, with Rosa clinging to his arm, toward a nearby park.

"Who is Hilda again?" asked Curtis a bit perplexed.

"Hilda is the former Unova League Champion and the Hero of Unova," answered Rosa.

"Have you ever battled her?" he asked.

"No, but I've heard that she's really strong," she said.

"I've heard stories about the old champion. Apparently she left Unova soon after becoming champion," added Curtis.

"She was gone for over two years. Why?" said Rosa.

"Just curious," said Curtis. The two stopped at a large fountain in the middle of the park. Through the tree they could see the Nimbasa City Ferris Wheel. There was a long pause.

"Rosa…..there is something I need to tell you," said Curtis nervously looking around and dropping Rosa's hand. Before he could continue, Curtis was interrupted by the respective ringing of his Xtranscevier. He quickly silenced it.

"Sorry it's work I need to go," said Curtis.

"Alright," said Rosa with a sad frown. Rosa pulled Curtis in for a hug before he could get away. She held onto Curtis for long as possible not wanting him to leave. Curtis happily wrapped his arms around Rosa's waist and holding her tight.

"I'll see you later," promised Curtis, as he kissed Rosa on the forehead before he released her from the hug. Rosa frowned as Curtis walked away. She watched him disappear into the crowd of people. After Curtis was gone, Rosa turned and walked in the opposite direction toward the shopping district. To kill sometime time, Rosa planned to buy some toys for her pokemon until she had to go meet Hilda.


	6. Chapter 5- Old Friends and New Surprises

Chapter 5: Old Friends and New Surprises P.O.V: Hilda

Hilda walked down the street with her satchel slung over her shoulder. Hilda pulled the bill of her pink pokeball hat down over her eyes to block the bright afternoon sunlight. All around her people speed around going about their daily actives. The air was filled by the songs of Pidove and the conversations of other trainers. Hilda was headed to a statue in front of the Battle Subway to meet Bianca. Hilda was extremely nervous about seeing Bianca again for the first time in two years. On the Xtranscevier Bianca had seemed very excited. Hilda had avoided almost all contact with her friends since leaving Unova over two years ago, and only calling to reassure her mom that she was still alive. Eventually Hilda reached the statue, but the blonde-haired Bianca was nowhere to be seen.

"Hilda!" she heard someone squeak from behind her. Before Hilda could react, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her in for an uncomfortable hug. Hilda found herself face-to-face with her old friend Bianca.

Bianca was a bit shorter than Hilda and she had a curvy figure. She had a bright round green eyes and shoulder-length thick light blonde hair. Bianca wore a white blouse underneath her puffy orange jacket, green shorts, orange shoes with tiny black bows, and lastly her signature green beret. A green hand bag was slung across her torso. Bianca had a big grin on her lips.

"It's so good to see you," squealed Bianca.

"You two," said Hilda taking a step back.

"Bianca, are you finished with the girly greetings yet?" said a familiar cocky voice. Hilda looked over to see Cheren standing a few away.

Cheren was a lot taller since she had last seen him. He had piercing light blue eyes and spike black hair that he had allowed to grow out. Cheren wore a white collared shirt, a pair of solid blue pants, brown shoes, and a bright red tie. He had a serious expression.

"You finally got rid of your glasses," said Hilda trying to break the ice.

"You haven't changed much," said Cheren.

"I can't say the same for you two," commented Hilda.

"So Hilda what have you been up to?" asked Bianca.

"Mostly traveling. How about you guys?" replied Hilda.

"I'm Professor Juniper's assistant, and Cheren is a gym leader," answered Bianca.

"Cheren you're a gym leader?" said Hilda wide eyed.

"Yep, the normal type gym leader of Aspertia City," said Cheren with a proud grin. Hilda started to laugh." Hey what's so funny?!"

"Well if you're so sure about your skills, how about a battle?" said Hilda grabbing two pokeballs out of her pocket.

"Alright, but I'm gonna win," replied Cheren with an eager look in his blue eyes.

"It's your funeral," said Hilda. The two backed up until they were about fifteen feet apart with Bianca standing in the middle. Cheren tossed out two pokemon. They were a large gray Unfezant and a giant Stoutland. Hilda countered by sending out her prized Lucario and Gallade.

"Lucario and Gallade, you ready," shouted Hilda. The pokemon both nodded and then they growled at their opponents.

"Stoutland use Thunder Fang and Unfezant use Fly," commanded Cheren. Southland charged at Lucario while Unfezant flew up high.

"Lucario jump up and land on Stoutland's back," instructed Hilda. Lucario immediately reacted by jumping up over Stoutland as he attempted to bite Lucario. Lucario landed on Stoutland's back and hung on for dear life as Stoutland tried to buck her off.

"Lucario Close Combat!" commanded Hilda. Lucario became a blur as she quickly punched and clawed Stoutland. Stoutland released a painful roar and collapsed when Lucario delivered one last blow to Stoutland's head.

"Gallade use Psychic!" shouted Hilda. Gallade's eyes glowed blue and a blue psychic aura formed around Unfezant, rendering him unable to move. Unfezant squeaked frantically and desperately attempted flapped it wings.

"Unfezant try and break free!" cried Cheren. The gray bird pokemon tried even harder to escape, and managed to move slightly.

"Lucario help out Gallade," said Hilda. Lucario stepped off the unconscious body of Stoutland and her eyes began to glow blue similar to Gallade. Both pokemon raised one arm then slammed it down in sync, causing Unfezant to slam into the concert with a loud crack. Several heads turned when Unfezant screeched before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Stoutland and Unfezant return," said Cheren feeling defeated. The two defeated pokemon retuned to their pokeballs in a flash of red light, and then he tucked the pokeballs back into his pocket.

"Just like old times, huh Cheren," said Hilda drawing Lucario and Gallade back into their pokeballs and then tucked team back into her bag.

"Wow Hilda that was amazing!" cheered Bianca in awe. Hilda and Cheren walked back over to Bianca.

"How did you beat me so fast? I don't remember you having a Lucario or a Gallade two years ago," said Cheren, sucking his hands inside his pants pockets.

"A lot can happen in two years," replied Hilda with a slight smile.

"Where did you get a shiny Gallade?" asked Bianca.

"I got him as a Ralts from a trainer in Hoenn," answered Hilda.  
"Cool," said Bianca.

"Okay, why don't we stop talking about my travels. So you two can fill me in about the past two years. Like how Cheren became a gym leader for starter," suggested Hilda.

"The Trio Brothers were resigning and since I was the runner-up in the Pokemon League, I was offered the job," explained Cheren.

"Yet you still can't defeat me in battle," remarked Hilda with a smug grin.

"Shut up," hisses Cheren narrowing his gaze.

"Stop it!" cried Bianca. Hilda giggled quietly.

"It's just like old times," said Hilda still laughing.

"Yeah," agreed Cheren. Cheren looked down at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Sorry, I need to go. Bye Hilda it was good to see you again," said Cheren with a slightly depressed tone in his voice. He quickly moved over to Bianca and placed a hand on her hip.

"Bye Bianca," whispered Cheren to Bianca, before he pulled her in for a short kiss. He broke away and then he left. Hilda jaw dropped and she gave Bianca confused stare.

"Did I miss something?" asked Hilda, when Cheren was out of ear shot.

"Yes, you missed a lot. I think you should sit down it's a long story," replied Bianca. Hilda followed Bianca over to a nearby bench and sat down next to her.

"So you and Cheren are dating?" asked Hilda with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yeah, we've been dating for about a year now," replied Bianca placing her hand in her lap.

"Time sure does fly. Who made the first move?" said Hilda.

"I did by accident kind of. It happened while we were in Pinwheel Forest searching for pokemon. I tripped over a twig and fell on Cheren, knocking us both flat on our backs. Then our eyes locked and then he kissed me," said Bianca smiling.

"Wait you got a boyfriend by being clumsy," said Hilda.

"Basically," said Bianca.

"Well done," said Hilda with a mildly sarcastic applause.

"Thanks…..I think," said Bianca.

"How are you holding?" asked Bianca changing the subject.

"Good so far," said Hilda looking away.

"The Professor said that you left to search for N," said Bianca. Hilda's body went ridged at the mention of the former King of Team Plasma.

"Don't you dare say the name of that traitor," hissed Hilda, acting on a deep seated rage that had been brewing for several days about the green-haired man.

"No, N has changed," countered Bianca.

"No one has seen N in two years. How could possibly know that?" growled the brunette.

"Actually…" said Bianca.

"Never mind don't tell me. I don't want to hear anything else about that back-stabbing devil," said Hilda.

"You're just mad about him leaving," said Bianca.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it," said Hilda crossing her arms. Both girls were silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Fine," said Bianca with a defeated sigh. "What is Kalos like?"

"It's alright. Professor Sycamore is pretty cool," replied Hilda as she remembered the head pokemon professor in Kalos.

"Doesn't he study Mega Evolution? I've read a couple of his articles," said Bianca.

"Yeah, he was always blabbing on about his theories. I stayed in Lumisoes City for a few months," said Hilda.

"Professor Juniper is trying to plan a research trip to Kalos," said Bianca.

"Cool," replied the former champion.

"I was thinking about inviting Cheren along as a sort of romantic getaway," said Bianca with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"If he agrees, try the top of Prism Tower at night. It's very romantic," suggested Hilda.

"How would you know that?" asked Bianca.

"Let's just say it involves an elite four member and a crazed Blastoise," replied Hilda, as her cheeks flashed a shade of faint red, almost unnoticeable, for a split second.

"What does that mean?" asked the blonde.

"My lips are sealed," Hilda stood up. "I'll call you later. I've got somewhere I need to be in about an hour." She glanced up at the large clock displayed on top of the Battle Subway and read 5:30.

"Bye," said Bianca clearly a bit sad.

"See ya," said Hilda before she walked away. She walked toward the entrance to the Battle Subway to watch a couple pokemon battles, until she had to meet Rosa.


	7. Chapter 6- The Secert Is Reveled

_**Author's Note: Hi Starfox225 here! I apologize for waiting so long to update, but any ways here is chapter 6! In this chapter Rosa finally discovers Curtis's true identity, so I hope you enjoy all of the Livecastershipping(Rosa and Curtis) moments. Please comment and tell me what you think! I plan on posting the next chapter soon(it involves a Ferris wheel). Enjoy**_! :)

Chapter 6: The Secret is Reveled P.O.V: Rosa

The night sky above the Nimbasa City Stadium was a glow with bright spot lights. The Stadium was covered in bright multi-colored lights that flashed on and off. Colorful images danced across the jumbo screen on one side of the massive circular structure, and it was secured above a large stage that had been constructed on top of the field for the concert. The seats were packed with thousands of energetic fan-girls awaiting the start of the much anticipated Christoph concert. Sitting in the lower rows of seating closest to the stage were Rosa and the former champion Hilda. Rosa had a huge grin plastered across her face and she was just as excited as the other girls sitting around her. Meanwhile, Hilda was slouched over with her nose buried in a book and completely ignorant of the screaming teenagers around her.

"Hilda, are you ever going to take your nose out of that book?" asked Rosa looking down at Hilda.

"I told you that I don't like concerts, especially Christoph's music," replied Hilda not looking up from her book.

"How can you say that?!" exclaimed Rosa slightly offended.

"Never really been that into music," said Hilda. "There is a reason that my punishment involves going to a pop music concert."

"It's very comforting to know that you consider my company torture," said Rosa.

"Nope, just the pop music. Personally I prefer rock," replied Hilda glancing up from her book.

"Good to know," said Rose turning her gaze back toward the stage.

A few minutes later a voice over the loud speakers announced that the concert would begin to be greeted by a joyous roar from the fans. Music began to pour out of the speakers and the stadium was flooded with neon strobe lights. Suddenly a tall slim figure walked out onto the stage with a headset . He had spiked light green hair(he obviously used hair gel) and a pair of light green eyes. The handsome teenager was dressed in a flashy black suit with green and purple accents and a pair of black dress pants. It was the famous idol Christoph. The idol walked to the middle of the stage where he was joined by his backup dancers. A spotlight fell upon the idol and the concert began. Christoph sang a set of fifteen songs that spanned just under two hours. Christoph's last song was centered around a boy that fell in love with a girl, but they could not to be together because of the boy's secret. The song brought many of the girls around Rosa and Hilda to cry, including Rosa, while Hilda continued to read her book only glancing up once before returning to the novel. When the song finished, the wailing of the crying teenage girls echoed through the stadium.

"Goodnight Nimbasa City!" said Christoph before he turned and walked off the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen don't forget to buy some merchandise on your way out! Have a good night everyone!" said the announcer over the loud speakers once the idol was off the stage. The lights were turned back on and people started to gather their belongings to leave.

"Hey Hilda. Do you care if I go on ahead? I've got a backstage pass. I think I'm going to use it," said Rosa standing up.

"Yeah I don't care. Go have fun. I won't wait up," replied Hilda tucking her book into her bag. Hilda got up to leave.

"Wait I have to introduce Hilda to N," thought Rosa before Hilda could get away .

"Hey, do you think you could meet me outside the amusement park around nine?" asked Rosa.

"Why?" replied Hilda with a confused look on her face.

"It's nothing. Just come alright," said Rosa.

"Fine…. I've got nothing better to do. Well have fun," said Hilda before she shuffled past Rosa and disappeared into the mob of fans leaving the stadium. Left alone to her thoughts Rosa existed the seats and melted with the mob of people. Rosa followed the flow of the crowd until she reached a section of the underpart of the stadium that was roped off and was blocked by a bluff security guard dressed entirely in black. Rosa walked over toward the guard. She pulled the backstage pass and her trainer card out of her bag just in case.

"Hey girl, what do you want?" asked the intimating guard.

"I have a backstage pass," replied Rosa showing the pass to the guard.

"Let me check if you're on the list. What your name?" said the guard as he walked over to the wall and grabbed a clip board off a peg on the wall.

"Rosa," she answered. The guard flipped through the pages until his finger landed on a name.

"Do you have an I.D?" asked the guard. Rosa nodded and showed him her trainer card. The guard nodded and he returned the clip board to the peg on the wall.

"Nancy, our special guest is here," said the guard speaking into the blue piece in his ear. "Wait, here for a second Nancy will be here in a minute.

A couple minutes later, a thin teenage girl came into view. The woman had long bright pink hair and a pair of bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a flashy hot pink outfit similar to Christoph's costume, and she had a matching hot pink headset. Rosa recognized her as the singing idol Nancy.

"So you must be Rosa. Curtis has told me so much about you!" exclaimed Nancy with an excited grin on her face. Was Nancy the friend that Curtis had gotten the backstage pass from?

"Yep, that's me," replied Rosa.

"Well, come on there is someone who is dying to meet you," said Nancy motion for Rosa to follow her. Rosa quickly caught up with the pink-haired girl and followed her.

"How did you like the concert?" asked Nancy as they walked.

"I love it. The last song was really touching," answered Rosa.

"Did you know that Christoph wrote the last song himself?" said Nancy.

"No, that's pretty cool," responded Rosa. Nancy stopped in front of corridor that housed several doors.

"Alright. We're here . Go to down to the forth door on the right and wait there," said Nancy pointing to the corridor.

"Okay," replied Rosa confused. Hesitantly Rosa walked down the hall to the door that Nancy had instructed. Her heart was racing. She placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door. She walked inside.

Rosa entered a medium-sized rectangular room with tan-colored walls and a light blue tiled floor. The room contained a vanity with a mirror, a brown leather sofa, a coffee table, a racket that was full of clothes, a full-sized mirror, two plain wooden chairs, a mini fridge, and a door that lead to a small bathroom. Rosa flopped down on the sofa and waited for what seemed like ages. Eventually Rosa heard a set of footstep coming down the hallway. Then the door knob turned and the door swung open. In walked Christoph except he looked different. The singer wasn't dressed in his typical flashy outfit instead he wore a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt that was exactly identical to the one Curtis had worn earlier. His green hair was still spiked with hair gel, but it was starting to droop down in his face. Up close the idol was extremely handsome and he looked strangely familiar. The idol Christoph looked exactly like Curtis. As soon as he saw Rosa, Christoph's eyes widened and his cheeks became flushed.

"Rosa, you're here?" exclaimed Christoph with a smile starting to form on his lips. "It's really good to see." Rosa only stared at Christoph in complete confusion. How did a celebrity know her name and more importantly recognize her? Then it dawned on her the reason that Curtis and Christoph looked so similar.

"Rosa, are you alright? You never quiet for more than twenty seconds tops," said Christoph moving in closer.

"Um….. Curtis is that you?" asked Rosa giving Christoph a confused look.

"Yes, it's me," answered Christoph/Curtis looking down.

"You lied to me," said Rosa with a subtle hint of anger in her quivering voice. Rosa stood up.

"I know and I'm sorry. Just let me explain," said Curtis.

"What is there to explain?! You have been lying to me for months!" cried Rosa the anger now bubbling to the surface.

"Rosa, please just let me explain," responded Curtis trying to keep Rosa calm.

"And your reason for lying to me?" said Rosa crossly.

"I wanted you to know me for me. Not as Christoph the pop star, but as Curtis the normal guy," Curtis gently grabbed Rosa's hand. "Please believe me I never intended to hurt you."

"What?" asked Rosa. The fierce anger that previously filled her voice had vanished entirely.

"I just wanted to get to know you as a normal person. I wanted to act like for once that I had a normal life," said Curtis "You are my escape from my crazy life."

"I'm your escape…..," said Rosa softly. Curtis placed his other hand on Rosa's cheek and cradled her face in his palm.

"You make me feel normal," said Curtis softly. He leaned in close.

"Curtis, I…..," said Rosa before Curtis interrupted her.

"Sh….don't say anything," he whispered with his brow pressed against her forehead. Gently Curtis pressed his lips against Rosa's own pink lips. Rosa wrapped her arms around Curtis's neck and her fingers found their way into his light green hair. He placed his hand on Rosa's back to pull her closer, while the hand on Rosa's cheek drifted to the back of her neck. The contact began innocent enough, but it turned intense and passionate. His body heat engulfed Rosa and her heart felt like it was going to burst. Rosa was the first to pull way, but Curtis's grasp kept her close.

"Well, this is the opposite of how I thought the night would go," said Rosa with a happy smile on her lips. "So this is why you're always on your Xtranscevier."

"Being a celebrity isn't all fun and games. I hardly have any time to myself," he replied with a small smirk.

"You're free now. Aren't you?" asked Rosa leaning in close.

"Any thing for you," whispered Curtis before he kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 7- The Ferris Wheel

Chapter 7: The Ferris Wheel P.O.V: Hilda

The atmosphere in the Nimbasa city amusement park was relax and quiet. The happy sound of people talking and laughing filled the air, but otherwise the park was rather quiet. The old amusement park did not attract the same crowd it had two years prior, although the fact that is was late did not help matters. The small amusement park contained at least dozen stalls that sold candy and toys or had little games that guests could play for prizes, the building that had previously been the Nimbasa city gym, the current Nimbasa city pokemon gym, and the Ferris wheel. The park was lit by a series of black street lamps throughout the park, and an upbeat tune played over the sound system, adding an aura of peace. On a wooden bench near the entrance of the park sat Hilda with her ragged brown jacket wrapped around her. Hilda watched the landscape in front from underneath the bill of her pink pokeball hat. She sighed as her gaze fell upon the towering metal Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel would always hold a special place in Hilda's heart because it was where she had first meet N and where she had learned the truth behind Team Plasma. She shivered as she thought back to the final battle with N in Team Plasma's fortress. She had almost lost, but Zekrom had managed to pull through at the very last second when he finally defeated N's Reshiram. After her victory, N had fled Unova, and soon after become champion of the pokemon league Hilda left to search for him. Hilda had disappeared for two years and returned with nothing to show for it.

All of a sudden Hilda heard her Xtranscevier buzz inside her bag pulling her out of her daze. She ripped open her bag and dug through the bag's contents until she found her Xtranscevier. On the bright screen there was a notification that Rosa had sent her a text. It read, "Sorry, can't meet up. I'm kind of busy. Don't wait up." Hilda was tempted to ask for more information, but she decided it was best to left Rosa alone. According to the beat up Xtranscevier it was 9:45. The brunette slid the Xtranscevier bag inside her bag, before standing up. She stretched her stiff muscles and slung her bag over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on the Ferris wheel.

"Why the hell not?" thought Hilda with a shrug. She walked in the direction of the glowing Ferris wheel. There was a short line of couples waiting for their turn on the Ferris wheel. Then Hilda's eyes widened and she froze in place.

A familiar green-haired young man was standing by the Ferris wheel. He was about six feet tall and slim. He had bright bluish green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light, and his long shaggy green was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. His facial features were sharp, flawless, and regal. He was even more handsome than Hilda remembered. He looked more mature and wiser than he had two years ago. He wore a collared gray button-down, gray jeans, a pair of brown boots, a black jacket with gray lining on the inside, and his old black and white hat sat promptly on his head. It was N the King of Team Plasma. N turned around and he saw Hilda. His mouth dropped open, he covered it with his hand, and his bluish green eyes widened in surprise.

Hilda's heart was racing as adrenaline surged through her veins. Her cheeks had a faint red hue, and heat seared through her system. Hilda was frozen in place. At first she was unsure of what to do, but as N dashed towards her Hilda completely turned tail and ran. She heard N shout her name, but Hilda continued to run afraid of what he would say.

"Hilda, please wait!" cried N, as he grabbed a hold of her arm stopping Hilda in her tracks. Hilda spun around to see N standing behind her with a look of relief in his eyes. "I can't believe it's really you." Hilda was silent.

"Hilda, what is wrong?" asked N desperately.

"You left me," growled Hilda, as all of the frustration, anger, and loneliness of the past two years bubbled to the surface.

"I know, but I am here now," he said with a smile. His hand on Hilda's forearm moved down to her hand.

"Don't touch me. Just leave me alone!" said Hilda, as she ripped her hand out of his grip. She turned away from N once again and started to flee. N rushed after her and threw himself in front of Hilda.

"Please Hilda hear me out. Just give me a minute," pleaded N desperately. Hilda crossed her arms with an irritated sigh.

"You've got sixty seconds," said Hilda.

"Thank you!" replied N. "Will you ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

"Why should I?" asked Hilda.

"Just once for old time sake," said N.

"Fine," answered Hilda. N's eyes immediately lit up and a grin graced his lips. He grabbed Hilda's hand and dragged her toward the Ferris wheel. After a short five minute wait, the pair got into one of the cabs. Hilda sat down in the seat across from N, as the person running the Ferris wheel shut the door. She leaned back against the glass walls of the cab as the Ferris wheel slowly began to spin. Hilda looked out at the Nimbasa city skyline.

"I always loved Nimbasa city at night," said Hilda fascinated by the dazzling skyline against the dark starry night sky. "It's beautiful."

"I do enjoy the view," said N. Hilda could feel his bluish green eyes resting upon her.

"I'm sure you do," Hilda smirked and returned her focus to N.

"Now let's get down to business. Where have you been?" asked N.

"The better question is where have you been? I spend two years looking for you, and I come back to find you waiting by the Ferris wheel. I've been to Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even Kalos, but I never even saw you once!" said Hilda bitterly.

"After our battle, I traveled with Reshiram and spent a lot of time traveling around. I rarely came in contact with people, but when I heard that Team Plasma had returned I hurried back to Unova. I surprised to see that a young girl named Rosa had begun to fight back. Rosa managed to defeat my father with a little assistance from me," said N with a slight sense of pride in his voice.

"Wait you know Rosa? That would explain a lot," said Hilda, realizing that the teen must have arranged this not knowing of the two's shared history.

"Yes, but that's not the point. When I came back I hoped that I would see you again. It crushed me to realize that you were gone. I missed you, Hilda," said N with a smile of pure happiness.

"N, I don't know what to say….." said Hilda in awe.

"Then don't say anything," he whispered softly, before N moved closer. He placed his large hands on Hilda's face. N closed the gap in between them, and sensing his intention Hilda leaned in. Hilda's heart did a flip in her chest as their lips touched. Hilda wrapped her arms around N's neck and she playfully ran her fingers through N's thick green hair. While N wrapped his arm around Hilda's waist pulling her closer, and with his other hand N caressed his face. The kiss quickly turned intense and passionate. The years of longing and loneliness melted away in an instant. Minutes passed as the two continued to kiss. N was the first to pull away, but he remained just an inch from Hilda's face.

"When did you learned to do that?" asked Hilda with a blissful smile on her face. N seemed a lot more aware of the human world than he had been two years before.

"I how human displays of affection from a hiker I met in the mountains. That's not all that I learned," whispered N with a smirk.

"Well, you get an A plus for you," responded Hilda before started to kiss N again and again. N's lips were soft and gentle against Hilda's eager mouth. They were interrupted when the Ferris wheel operator opened the door to the cab. Hilda faced turned red with embarrassment as the operator stared at the two trainers. They awkwardly climbed out of the car.

"So, what now?" asked Hilda as she walked through the park with N by her side.

"I don't know that's up to you," replied N.

"I think I know," said Hilda with a sly smile. She reached inside her back and pulled a pokeball out of her bag. She activated the pokeball and red beam shot out. The powerful black dragon Zekrom emerged from the pokeball. N stare up at the black dragon in awe. As soon as the dragon spotted the green-haired former king, he unleashed a fearsome threatening growl.

"Zekrom, it's alright he's with me," said Hilda as she stepped in front of N to shield him from the dragon's wrath. The dragon calmed down at the command of his master. Hilda walked up to the dragon and climbed onto his back.

"Get on," said Hilda gesturing for N to join her on Zekrom's back. He hesitantly mounted the dragon behind her. With a swift beat of his wings, Zekrom took off into the starry night sky. The dragon quick flew into the clouds with the silver moonlight illuminating his black hide.

"Where are we going?" asked N with his arms wrapped around Hilda's waist to keep from falling off.

"You'll see," she replied. Zekrom flew far away from the bright lights of Nimbasa City and over a dark forest with a river visible in the distant. The dragon landed on a cliff that over looked the bridge to the east of Nimbasa city. The cliff was barren aside from a single large tree and a blanket of grass. Hilda and N dismounted Zekrom. Then she returned Zekrom to his pokeball.

"What is this place?" asked N gazing out at the pale moonlight reflection on the water.

"Back when I first started my journey I used to come here when I wanted to think. I spent many nights wandering these cliffs. Come on," said Hilda excited. She grabbed N hand and pulled him toward the large oak tree. Underneath the tree was a thick plaid blanket that was covered in grass and pokemon hair. It care hadn't been touched in a few years. "I can't believe that it's still here. Sit down." Hilda plopped down on the soft fabric and leaned back against the thick tree truck. N joined her on the blanket. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this," whispered N. He leaned in for another round of kissing. Hilda closed the space in between them and pressed her lips against his own. They continued to kiss in an intense dance of passion and desire. N's lips were soft and gentle. Hilda could feel N's hand moving up the small of her back, and his other hand gripped the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The sound of their pleasure and passionate echoed into the cold night air.

Eventually N fell sleep asleep with Hilda curled up next to him. She remained awake, but she stayed still not to wake up N. Once she was sure he was sound asleep, Hilda slowly wiggled her way out of his grasp. She stood up and looked down at the sleeping former king. She took a black and silver pokeball out of her bag. She released Zoroark from his small spherical cage. The black fox pokemon stared at N and then looked back at Hilda. The black fox smiled and his large blue eyes seemed to say good job.

"Watch him for me," instructed Hilda to the black fox. He nodded and curled up in ball next to N's outstretched legs. Hilda turned to leave. "When he wakes up, you know where to find me."

Hilda walked over to the very edge of the cliff and pulled a pokeball out of her satchel. She activated the pokeball and unleashed a giant black eagle into the air. The eagle had powerful dark red wings, a dark blue underbelly, a white feathery mane, and menacing yellow talons. It was a Braviary. Hilda took a deep breath, and then she leapt off the cliff. Braviary dove down and cause his trainer out of midair. Hilda rode the giant eagle high into the sky with the moon at her back. Braviary glided out silently into the black night sky leaving the sleeping green-haired man alone on underneath the oak tree with only Zoroark for company.


End file.
